


asleep

by paperlesscrown



Series: intimacies: a sprousehart drabble collection [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by social media, Riverdale BTS, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlesscrown/pseuds/paperlesscrown
Summary: Shooting is exhausting, Lili needs her sleep, and Cole will use any excuse for a cuddle.





	asleep

“Hey. Scoot over, babe.”

Lili opened one groggy eye to see Cole standing in front of her. She sat up in a quick panic. “Whoa, what - are we on now?” She smoothed down her hair and reached up to tighten her ponytail, slightly askew from lying down.

“No, sleepyface,” he half-whispered as he sit down next to her. “They’re still testing out the lights. Paul told me it’ll be another thirty minutes.”

“Oh.” She closed her eyes. Weekend shoots were  _brutal._  

“You okay? C’mere.” He put his arms around her and drew her half onto his lap. Usually, he liked just having her sit right on top of him, because he could snuggle his face right into her back and take in her sweet, flowery smell. But this time, he gave her some space so that she could stretch out a little bit and lay her head on the armrest. She seemed exhausted.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just tired.” Lili rested her head against his. He took the opportunity to swoop in for a quick peck on the lips, which made her smile. They stayed still like that for a little while, their breathing slowing and matching each other’s. Cole felt her heart pulse softly under his hand.

Lili sat up slightly, remembering something. “Hey. Did you remember to turn off the iron this morning?”

He scoffed. “Lili, please.”

“I’m just saying. I’m not the one who nearly burned a hole right through the apartment.”

“Hyperbole much? Geez. Yes, I turned it off. AND I picked up your clothes because they were lying all over the living room.”

Lili rolled her eyes at him. “And whose fault was  _that,_ huh?” 

He gave her a smug smile and poked her in the tummy. She giggled. “Well, if we’re talking  _actual causation_ , let’s talk about who prompted a night of debauchery when she did a little dance in next to–”

“Ugh, I’m wrecked,” KJ flopped down onto the seat. Lili laughed as Cole’s suppressed a laugh, slightly aghast at nearly being caught out in such an intimate conversation. 

“You alright, Kage?” Lili nudged his knee with her foot.

“Yep, just tired like you.” He yawned and rested his head on Cole. “What are we eating after this?”

Cole shrugged and settled his head back on Lili’s shoulder. “I don’t know. When are you ever not thinking of what to eat, KJ?” 

“Hardly ever. I need to up my gains, guys,” he said, sighing. Lili and Cole burst into laughter. KJ looked slightly hurt. “What? I am.”

“Poor Keneti and his sad, undernourished muscles,” Lili said. Cole chuckled.

“Lils, that’s  _not_ how muscles work. You’re not actually feeding your muscles. With gains, you want to increase your protein intake and –”

“Shhh,” Cole interrupted as Lili settled her head back on his. “My girl needs her sleep.”

KJ nodded. “Don’t we all?” He closed his eyes. Soon, all three were nodding off.


End file.
